True Love Always
by Babina62
Summary: Jalousie Quand Tu Nous Tiens.


Quand Peyton entre au Tric, elle aperçoit Lucas avachie sur le bar entrain de boire verre sur verre et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi celui, quel a longtemps considéré comme étant l'homme de sa vie s'est mis a boire. Elle s'avance vers lui et le prend par les épaules et le ramène chez lui ou il s'étale comme une crêpe sur son lit en l'emmenant avec lui. Elle se relève plusieurs minutes plus tard et elle le dévêtit avant de le couvrir à nouveau, en voulant partir, elle voit une feuille sur le bureau a coté et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

 **\- Quel choix me reste-t-il a part faire comme si j'étaie heureux de te savoir heureuse avec lui.**  
 _" Quoi ! "_

 **\- Comment suis-je sensé vivre avec le faite que tu es plus heureuse dans ses bras que tu ne l'as était dans les miens.**  
 _" Je ne suis pas plus heureuse avec lui que je les étais avec toi, idiot "_

 **\- Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais me faire à cette idée, probablement que non.**  
 _" Et moi donc "_

 **\- Suis-je jaloux de lui, la réponse et évidente oui, je crève de jalousie.**  
 _" Oh, tu es jaloux "_

 **\- Est-ce que je vais tenter de te séparer de lui, bien que j'en meure d'envie non, je ne le ferais pas.**  
 _" Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit "_

 **\- Suis-je toujours amoureux de toi, oui toujours, et même plus qu'avant.**  
 _" Tu es le pire de tous les idiots, Lucas Scott "_

 **\- Voilà ce qui me passe par la tête depuis que tu es rentré à Tree Hill, avec cette abrutis finis ( oui, je ne suis pas très objectif, mais qui le serait à ma place )**  
 _" Je suis passé par là "_

 **\- Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai quitté, mais quand même, tu reviens ici l'air de rien avec cette abrutie, non mais j'hallucine là. La jalousie peut rendre méchant et je viens de m'en apercevoir.**  
 _" Arrête de dire que c'est un abruti "_

 **\- Nos amies me répètent que je ne peux rien faire, que je ne dois surtout rien faire, j'aimerais les voir eux a ma place, c'est facile a dire de rester loin de toi, que tu es heureuse a présent, mais bordel, tu aurais dû être heureuse avec moi.**  
 _" Depuis quand tu les écoutes "_

Peyton repose la feuille sur le bureau et ce retourne vers Lucas qui est déjà endormi, elle aimerait le réveiller et lui dire qu'elle l'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive et qu'elle n'est pas plus heureuse avec son nouveau copain qu'elle l'était avec lui, mais qu'elle s'efforce d'avancer comme elle le peut. Elle s'avance vers lui et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur le front avec tout l'amour dont elle lui porte, au moment ou elle se lève pour partir une main saisi son poignet et la fait tomber sur lui.

Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Hum  
Peyton : Stp ne fait pas ça  
Lucas : Même quand je dors, je n'ai pas le droit  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Stp ne me l'interdit pas, même dans mon rêve  
Peyton : Lucas tu...  
Lucas : Je t'aime

Lucas ne la laisse pas répondre et il s'empare de ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et tellement passionné, Peyton répond à son baiser, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais les mots de Lucas l'on toucher et encore plus ses lèvres. Lucas passe une main sous son haut afin de venir lui caresser le ventre, Peyton réagis immédiatement à ce toucher, tout son corps et instantanément en feux et elle ne va rien faire pour le calmer, non, elle va passer elle-même ses mains sur le corps chaud de Lucas. Ce dernier lui retire le vêtement qui lui cache tout et le balance hors du lit.

Lucas entre deux baisers : Tu es magnifique

Peyton fait la même chose avec le t-shirt de Lucas et le balance a son tour hors du lit, elle a conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter d'en réclamer plus et toujours plus a chaque toucher de Lucas. Lucas remonte sa main sous sa jupe, et vient lui caresser l'entre cuisses qui la fait réagir immédiatement. À son tour, elle pose sa main sur l'élastique du caleçon de Lucas afin de lui retirer complétement.

Quand Lucas ce réveil au petit matin et qu'il trouve Peyton a coté de lui, il comprend tout de suite qu'il n'a pas rêvait et qu'il a vraiment couché avec celle qu'il aime. Il heureux que ce ne soit pas un rêve, mais aussi terrifié de ce qu'il a fait, car il sait qu'elle n'est plus libre, qu'il a laissé échapper sa chance avec elle, et quand elle réalisera ce quel a fait, elle va lui en vouloir a mort.

Quand Peyton commence à se réveiller Lucas commence vraiment a paniquer à l'idée de ce qu'il va ce passé. Peyton ce retourne doucement vers Lucas et étrangement, elle se sent à sa place dans ce lit prêt de Lucas, mais en le regardant, elle peut voir qu'il est terrifié alors elle va le rassurer tout de suite.

Peyton : Salut  
Lucas : Je suis désolé  
Peyton : Pourquoi  
Lucas : J'avais promis a tout le monde que je ne t'approcherai pas  
Peyton : Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'ont a fait tous les deux, mais je n'arrive pas à regretter et tu veux savoir pourquoi  
Lucas : Oui  
Peyton : Parce que je t'aime toujours Lucas, parce que Julian aura beau faire tout ce qu'il pourra, il ne pourra jamais détruire ce lien qu'il y a entre nous  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Je t'écoute beau blond  
Lucas en souriant : Je t'aime aussi  
Peyton en se calant dans ses bras : Je vais quitter Julian parce que je ne l'aime pas autant que toi, et que toi et moi, c'est...  
Leyton : True Love Always

La décision de Peyton a était prise depuis le moment ou Lucas lui a dit l'aimais, certes personne ne comprendra certainement son choix, mais elle s'en moque, car elle sait que son avenir a toujours était avec Lucas et personne d'autre.


End file.
